


Why green

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon reflects on the colour of his eyes. He's fine with green even though others might not be.





	Why green

Kon spent more time looking in a mirror than he would like to admit to. More time looking at his face. A face that the world knew and loved with a few subtle differences and of course his eyes that sent him apart from the man that the world knew and loved. The eyes that stopped him from being a true clone.

He already felt so different from Clark but that his eyes were so different really sealed things for him. Clark’s eyes were blue. A Blue that trapped you, consumed you and read your soul, eyes that judged you and when they turned on him all Kon could do was stand where he was. He heard about people talking about how warm Clark as Superman’s eyes could be. He had only witness that phenomenon a few times himself and that was rarely because of him. He got the warmth by proxy.

Sometimes Clark looked at him with relief but that was rarely the same thing. Or the thing he wanted to experience. The prideful look, the amused look that made his eyes warm. It would be nice if he was able to gain that for himself one day but he had accepted things as they were. He was not Clark, he was never going to be Clark because he was not a clone. He was Clark’s child even if people kept thinking differently and being annoying with it.

He was not a clone he was Clark’s son. There was not just Clark’s DNA inside of him there was another’s too and that made him a son not a clone. His eyes were green just like Lex’s. the same shape the same colour and they changed colour with his emotions just like Lex’s did. Sometimes he wondered if they changed when he looked at Clark just like Lex’s did. Another reason Clark might have avoided him in the beginning.

He had wanted to be like Clark so badly after he had escaped CADMUS. He had wanted everything to be like Superman but that was not how things worked. He had wondered why his eyes were green and sometimes he still wondered that, he looked so little like Lex but traits were still there.

He and Lex had the same music tastes, it amused his Dad to no end. Sometimes when he was bored of being alone he would go to the penthouse and listen to Lex ramble on and on about music. Sometimes his Dad would have something ready for Kon to listen to. His Dad was caring like that.

When he looked into the mirror he saw plenty of Clark’s features but his eyes were Lex’s eyes and sometimes that was fitting. He thought the way Lex did sometimes he tried not to speak the way he truly thought to others he did not think would understand.

When they were making plans the first ones that popped into his head were the simple ones. However the collateral was something he was never comfortable with. Lex was smart and the way he looked at the world was hard for many people to understand. The justice league had made careers from trying to capture or outsmart Lex.

What Kon had to say was that when Lex got bored they would never be able to hold him down. The League was something amusing because the rest of the world would be too easy for Lex. Kon had figured that out over nights of chess with Lex. The way his Dad would try to hold back but it always showed in his eyes how much fun he had conquering. How much fun he had in beating an opponent.

Kon himself had stopped outwardly gloating when he won but he still thought it. He trained hard so he would not lose. He knew what he was capable of and he did not want to let himself down. He was strong, not just his body but his mind too.

He looked like Clark but he knew the reason Clark avoided him in the beginning and it was not because he feared a clone. It was because Kon in his mind and his desires was more like Lex.

Lex had it easy in trying to find him. In his Dad’s own words, he just had to think about what he would have done, where he would have gone when he was in his teens and had been rebuffed by his father. It irked that Lex knew him so well but Lex never shoved it on him. His green eyes glittered with understanding but never pity. The understanding was more than enough and he had always listened to Kon during the ride to the penthouse afterwards. Listened and listened until dark turned to dawn.

He guessed some people would feel sorry for him because he was not Clark’s exact clone but he was more than fine with it in the end. He just wondered why it had turned out that way. The scientists that had created him had been a mystery in their wants and desires. Making a superman clone made sense but what they did in the end? He was Superman’s son but Lex’s son too. That was more a danger to the world and them than anything else. He was a bigger threat than weapon.

Because Lex thought differently and so did Kon. Superman and his morals, his black and white way of seeing thing. Kon had inherited Lex’s fear and determination. His selfishness was a strength because Kon was determined not to lose the things he had gotten for himself. Lex was the same way, it was how he kept fighting and how when it came down to serious stuff why Lex outsmarted everyone else. Green may be the colour of envy.

Kon had felt plenty of envy over his short life. Of normal children, of other children in the leagues and titans. Of his friends and even of his family. His eyes of envy looked at the world and ached for something to hold onto, something of his own but when he looked at Lex he really understood and he worked hard for himself.

He envied them but he had things for himself too. He would keep wishing keep hoping but at the end of the day the things he had was fulfilling too. Lex’s love and his parentage. His understanding of Kon, the way his Dad was willing to put things aside for him. Tim and his family, the way they welcomed him under their collective wings. It was just amazing. He felt so loved. In the end he envied but he wanted to protect too. Just because he did not have it did not mean he wanted no one else to have it. Sometimes he was on the outside looking in a thin glass between him and the beautiful scene.

A glass he doubted he could get through but that was okay. He envied them but he would fight to keep the picture preserved, the scene untouched in the end. His eyes reflected envy but at least they reflected something and it was not as if he had nothing at all.


End file.
